Te Extrañare
by AmiraO
Summary: Un simple Song fic donde Sasuke nos mostrara como se siente a través de sus palabras. Este anteriormente lo habia subido primero en Mundo SasuSaku hace muchos años atrás, pero quise compartirlo también aquí. Que lo disfruten n.n


Día 24 de Marzo.

Hora: 01:00

Reportera: Hola a todos! En estos momentos nos encontramos en el concierto del famoso cantante Sasuke Uchiha junto a su banda Sharingan! Donde nos presentara una nueva canción después de haber desaparecido por dos años….

En un camerino se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches con destellos azules arreglándose frente a un espejo, sus ojos tan negros como la noche que antes poseían un brillo especial, se encontraban completamente opacos, pues su brillo se había ido junto a "ella"…

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas escucho cuando lo llamaba uno de sus amigos para ir al escenario, el solamente respondió un "si" para oír como la puerta de su camerino se serraba indicándole que su amigo ya se había marchado. Respiro hondamente, y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, pero en realidad miraba un pequeño retrato que se encontraba al lado de unas flores de cerezo; lo tomo entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza como si este se fuera a romper con el más mínimo golpe, miraba con dolor y nostalgia la foto que tenia dentro. En ella salía el abrazando por la cintura de forma cariñosa a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y ojos como el jade… Ambos se veían muy felices a simple vista… con una pequeña sonrisa beso con suavidad la foto y la coloco con delicadeza en su lugar, para echarle otro vistazo, y susurrar unas palabras "Deséame suerte… Mi cerezo" y salir directo hacia el escenario donde lo estaban aclamando.

Representante: Ahora con ustedes lo que tanto han aclamado! –Grito a todo pulmón, para tomar aire y culminar con otro grito- SHARINGAANNN!

Todos comenzaron a gritar cuando las luces del escenario se apagaron, pero un reflector ilumino a un pelinegro que se encontraba en el centro del escenario sentado en un banquillo con una guitarra en manos. Tomo el micrófono que tenía en frente y con voz pauta hablo.

-Esta canción está dedicada a una persona que fue y será siempre lo más importante en mi vida, y que me enseño muchas cosas de la vida… Pero que por desgracia ya no se encuentra a mi lado- anuncio con tristeza en su voz- Pero sé que ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor, y donde quiera que este espero que pueda escuchar esta canción… ¡ESTO ES PARA TI CEREZO!- grito con fuerza, siendo seguido minutos después por los gritos y aplausos de sus fans.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse, escuchando de pronto la melodiosa voz del pelinegro, acompañado por el piano.

(Les recomiendo escuchar esta canción mientras lo van leyendo: watch?v=AyPUh_4mRXM)

Yo te extrañare

Tenlo por seguro

Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos

Que vivimos juntos.

Los detalles las pequeñas cosas

Lo que parecía no importante

Son las que más invaden mi mente

Al recordarte.

"Sin poderlo evitar, comencé a recordar aquellos momentos vividos con la mujer que había sido mi primer amor"

Flash Back:

Era de primavera, y en un parque se podía ver a una joven pareja de enamorados besándose cariñosamente bajo un árbol de cerezos mientras los pétalos de las flores caían a su alrededor, dándole un toque mágico al momento.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas? –pregunto el chico un poco agitado por la falta de aire, mientras se separaba un poco de la chica para poder ver esos hermoso ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Sí!... Acepto ser tu novia Sasuke-kun!- grito con alegría para tirarse nuevamente a sus brazos, y estamparle un dulce beso en los labios. Los cuales el recibió gustoso.

Fin the Flash Back.

"Recuerdo que ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida…"

Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

Para verte de nuevo

Para darte un abrazo

Y nunca soltarte

Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo

Que Dios te ha llamado

Para estar a su lado

Así él lo quisooo

Pero yo nunca penseee

Que doliera tantoooo

Flash Back:

Un pelinegro conducía a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad, había estado afuera de esta desde una semana, estaba ansioso por volver a estar con su "Cerezo" como le había apodado a su novia. Había extrañado mucho sus ojos, su voz, sus besos y sobre todo había extrañado hacerle el amor todas las noches, mientras la oía gemir su nombre. Todo iba bien en el transcurso, pero fue detenido en pleno centro de la ciudad por un policía de tránsito; al parecer había sucedido algo… Y sin saber por qué sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Fin the Flash Back.

"Y ese fue uno de los más tristes, donde mi luz… se extinguió…"

Coro

Ya no llores por mí

Yo estoy en un lugar

(Lleno de luz)

Donde existe paz

Donde no hay maldad

Donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mí

Están bello aquí

(Con calma iré)

Quiero que seas feliz

Que te vaya bien

Y cuando

Te toque partir

Espero verte aquí

Flash Back:

Me estaba comenzando a inquietar, algo en mi me decía a gritos que bajara a ver, y así lo hice…. Me acerque a la multitud de personas que se había formado alrededor del hecho, y cada paso que daba para acercarme al centro era como una apuñalada a mi corazón, pero aún así no pare y seguí adentrándome más hasta al fin llegar al centro, y mire… En ese momento sentí como todo mi mundo se caía a mí alrededor, y como mi corazón se paraba… Hai tirada agonizando en el frio suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre se encontraba ella… Por instinto me acerque, empujando a todos los policías que intentaban detener mi paso; al llegar me tire en el piso y la tome entre mis brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más pesado y sobre todo frio….

-Sa…Saku… Sakura!- la voz apenas salía de mi garganta sentía un enorme nudo en ella, y las palabras apenas me salían- Sakura! Cerezos!- grite desesperado y zarandeándola un poco, hasta que vi como habría débilmente sus parpados dejándome ver sus hermoso ojos jades, y me alarme mucho al ver que estos perdían lentamente su brillo.

-Sasu… Sasuke.. kun…- pronuncio de forma agonizante mientras me miraba a los ojos, y colocaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla, sintiendo como esta se encontraba helada.

-Sí Sakura soy yo… no te preocupes pronto estarás bien, te lo prometo- conteste mientras apretaba su mano que se encontraba en mi mejilla y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar… Me dolía verla así.

-N..o… y..a es mi… hora… de… par..tir- me dijo con una débil sonrisa en sus labios que se encontraban morados. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido y la mire con enojo.

-¡¿De que estás hablando?! ¡TU NO TE IRAS A NINGUN LADO! Yo.. yo no lo permitiré… Me oyes!- le grite con ira mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza… Y pude sentir como algo caliente y húmedo salía de mis ojos.

-Sasu..ke-kun- volvió a pronunciar, no con dolor… Si no con ternura y cariño mientras secaba con su mano las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos si yo poder evitarlo – Y..a no… llo..res… por… mi- me dijo con ternura mientras me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que solamente me las daba a mi- pie..sa. que.. … en un… mejo.r lugar- Me hablaba como una madre cuando le habla a su hijo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-NO!- grite con dolor, abrazándola con más fuerza, intentando de algún modo darle un poco de mi calor- ¡TU ME PROMETISTE!... ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS A MI LADO!... Me lo prometiste Sakura-lo último lo dije con agonía y suplica mientras más lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Y acariciaba con las yemas de mi mano su pálido rostro.

-y… lo – Me afirmo con seguridad en su voz- .. aquí –coloco su mano en mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón- y..o sien.. pre.. a tu la..do…. y cuan.. do se.a tu mome..nto, te espe..rando- Cada palabra para mí era otra apuñalada a mi ya destrozado corazón.

-Ce.. Cerezos…!

-Te amo - ku..n- Después de eso todo fue como en cámara lenta, su mano que anterior mente estaba posada en mi mejilla caía lentamente… Y sus ojos se fueron serrando para siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios… Mi luz, se desvaneció en un segundo.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fin the Flash Back.

Yo te extrañare

Tenlo por seguro

Como pensar que la vida

Puede terminar

En un segundo

La vida es polvo

Puede esparcirse

En un momento

Nada trajiste

Nada te llevas

Solo lo que había dentro

Flash Back:

En un cementerio se podía ver a un montón de personas, todas vestidas de negro, la mayoría de ellas llorando sin consuelo mientras depositaban claveles blancos en un ataúd que se encontraba sellado, y con la foto de una joven en sima. Muchos de los que eran sus familiares y amigos se habían desplomado por el dolor y la tristeza. Y dos de ellos eran las mejores amigas de Sakura y esposas de los amigos de Sasuke, Sai tenía en brazos a Ino quien se había desmayado, y Naruto que abrazaba de forma consoladora a su esposa y tratando con todas sus fuerzas no desvanecerse el también, ya que para el Sakura era como su hermanita….

Y Sasuke, se encontraba firme al lado del ataúd de su amada… Su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo, y sus ojos estaban opacos… Parecía estar más muerto que en vida, y cada vez que sus amigos le daban el pésame, el no decía nada.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo porque había comenzado a llover, Naruto le había pedido al primo de Hinata, Neji que se la llevara y que el iría más tarde a buscarla, a lo que el acepto.

Se acerco con paso lento donde se encontraba su mejor amigo y rival, viendo como este tenía la mirada clavada en la foto de la lapida donde ya se encontraba descansando el cuerpo de su hermanita… Colocando su mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que no estaba solo en su dolor… Él lo conocía más que nadie, y sabía que no expresaría ni diría nada frente a los demás aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor…

-Sasuke… llora si quieres, estamos solos- aconsejo su mejor amigo viendo como Sasuke caía arrodillado al suelo, oyendo como convulsionaba por las lagrimas… El permaneció toda esa noche a su lado a pesar de la lluvia…

Fin the Flash Back:

"Tú siempre has sido mi soporte… Gracias Naruto" –Mirando con agradecimiento al pelirrubio que se encontraba en la batería, recibiendo una sonrisa alentadora de su parte.

Uhhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

Para verte de nuevo

Para darte un abrazo

Y nunca soltarte

Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo

Que Dios te ha llamado

Para estar a su lado

Así él lo quisooo

Pero yo nunca penseee

Que doliera tantoooo

Flash Back:

Después de un tiempo, los noticieros solo hablaban de la muerte de la famosa médica cirujana Sakura Haruno de 22 años. Quien había perdido la vida al recibir un disparo en el pecho, causándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa por la gran pérdida de sangre. Los policías ya habían capturado a los maleantes…

Mientras que el famoso cantante de la banda Sharingan desapareció por completo, no había pista alguna sobre su paradero… Los reporteros dedujeron que era por la pérdida de su prometida.

Fin the Flash Back.

"Pero nunca supieron que ella estaba embarazada"

De pronto se empezó a escuchar una hermosa voz muy reconocida por todos los chicos de la banda, y sobre todo para Sasuke…

"Sakura!"-Pensó, sintiendo como alguien tomaba su mano y la apretaba levemente; y al darse vuelta… la vio

"Sakura"

Ya no llores por mí

Yo estoy en un lugar

(Lleno de luz)

Donde existe paz

Donde no hay maldad

Donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mí

Están bello aquí

(Con calma iré)

Quiero que seas feliz

Que te vaya bien

Y cuando

Te toque partir

Espero verte aquí…

Y con esas últimas palabras, la imagen de Sakura se desvaneció, no sin antes regalarle una última sonrisa y un "Te Amo"

Yo te extrañare!

Tenlo por seguro… "Mi Cerezo"

Fin

Una historia donde Sasuke nos relata la pérdida de su primer amor, a través de una canción...

**Titulo: Te Extrañare (One-Shot SasuSaku)  
Autora: Angel White  
Género: Romance.  
Advertencias: Muerte de un Personaje.  
Publicaciones: Mundo sasusaku.  
Resumen:** Una historia donde Sasuke nos relata la pérdida de su primer amor, a través de una canción...

Bueno esta es la primera vez que subo un fic aquí. Ya que por lo general solamente me gusta leer los maravillosos fic que suben aquí y entonces pensé en aportar algo también y ver qué opinan ustedes de mí un tanto, retorcida imaginación.


End file.
